


Above the City Lights

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, nerdy!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Hi! I was wondering you when you have time could you do a Seth Rollins x Male Reader, where Seth wants to date the reader but the reader knows Seth is usually a one-night-stand guy. The reader agrees and Seth goes all out. Bonus points if the date is fluffy Also, lately I have been loving your work!! Please keep up the excellent work😊” - @issacloveswwe





	Above the City Lights

From the hotel breakfast lounge, you could see Seth’s latest score. She was cute. Seth kept brushing his fingers against hers. Going by the farewell kiss she gave him, last night had been incredibly satisfying. You turned back to your complimentary waffle. Poor thing. She was probably never going to see him again.

It was a semi-common sight, seeing Seth saying goodbye to beautiful women and men. Occasionally you considered flirting with him yourself… but one night stands were not your thing. If you were going to have sex with someone, you wanted the option for both parties to stick around. No matter how apparently blissful the one night stand would be.

***

With a groan, you plopped down, slumping in your chair. Seth glanced up from his phone. “What’s up with you?”

“I don’t know.” It was a good question. You did your best to explain. “I can’t seem to do anything right today. First, I almost forgot my bags this morning. At lunch, I couldn’t focus on my tag partner’s conversation. And then, just now, I think I’ve bumped into every available body in the hallways to get here. I’m just so… so-“

“Frustrated?”

“Yes,” you agreed with a snap.

Seth looked both ways, then leaned over the table. “There’s a remedy for that you know.” He waggled his eyebrows at you.

“Yeah, that’s… something. But, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not in a position to relieve that.”

“No, I’ve noted,” he said with a smirk. “Trust me, I’ve noticed a lot of things.”

You froze. Taking a real good look at him, you noticed how much his eyes glowed with a predatory light. It was more intense than when he stared you down in the ring. A gasp hitched in your throat. Oh no.

“I know you saw me this morning. In fact, I’ve seen you watching me several times when I’ve said goodbye to my dates.”

A nervous blush warmed your cheeks. “You have? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“I don’t mind. But I do have a question for you.”

“Sh-shoot.”

“How many times were you going to see that before you did something about it?”

Inside your chest, your hart both iced over and did a flip. “What?”

Seth moved to your side of the table. “You heard me. Did it ever… cross your mind that maybe I said goodbye like that because I wanted you to see me?” He scooted his chair closer to you. To anyone looking your way, it would appear that you were both watching something on his phone. “I didn’t want to assume you’d be interested, but I didn’t want to close you out either. Um… it probably wasn’t the best plan, but I needed to know if you even noticed me like that.” His Adam’s apple bobbed. “Do you notice me like that?”

You released the breath you’d been holding. “Yeah, I- yeah. It’s just… I’m looking for a – for something that will last a while. But I don’t want to pin you down.”

That gave him pause. You were distracted from knowing his thoughts as his tongue darted out to his bottom lip. “I can do that. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression that…. Mostly I was waiting… for you.”

“For me?” You laughed airy and breathless. “Well, that’s a flip of things. Um… so, if this is a thing, what is Seth Rollin’s ideal date?”

Seth grinned.

***

“This is your ideal date?”

The museum atrium was a buzzing hub of activity. School groups of children filled one side of the rotunda at lunch tables, and there were more lined up for an Omnimax film. The line wasn’t too bad at the kiosk, and Seth had ordered tickets in advance to be picked up at will call. Though you had to admit the building was gorgeous. Art deco architecture. A giant mosaic running from one side of the curved dome ceiling to the other. Officially, it had started out as a train station to rival Grand Central. Now the access points to the rails were filled in with exhibits.

Seth passed over your ticket so you could see what the plan was for the day. First the general admission, then the special exhibit about the Apollo 11 moon landing. Finally, you guys would see the last film of the day, a documentary about Cuba. (One of the few places you couldn’t go with the WWE.)

“I have to say, it’s a great choice. Though I don’t think I ever pinned you for such a nerd.”

He snickered. “Old habits. You think you can survive hanging out with a nerd all day?”

“Ha!” You bumped into his shoulder on the way to the first hall. “I’ve hung with worse for longer plane rides.”

Nerd was too crude a word. You’d never seen Seth so excited. The drive and passion he had for CrossFit and his wrestling trade barely scratched the surface. At his core, as you found out through the day, Seth was hungry for knowledge. He read every plaque in the building. And when it didn’t include enough information and you had questions, nine times out of ten he knew enough to answer it. If not, Google was a best friend.

Getting downstairs to the special exhibit was a little difficult. The hall was across from the children’s museum, and you could have sworn there were three hundred little tikes running around trying to get in. Seth grabbed you around the waist to keep you from getting run over by a flock of strollers.

“That was close,” you joked, turning your head back. His big brown eyes caught you. Your next breath came out as a gasp.

Seth seemed taken as well. His voice came out in a soft whisper that only you could hear. “Yeah. Very close.”

The special exhibit was more intimate. Not everything was from out of this world. Much of it was memorabilia from the time period. Some well preserved, others not. To protect the artifacts, the lights were dimmed, and flash photography wasn’t allowed. That didn’t stop Seth from posing you in front of every artifact. There was a place to stand that made it look like you were wearing the astronaut spacesuit. You got several of Seth making funny faces behind the helmet with his and your phone camera.

In the center of the hall, the Apollo 11 space capsule had its own prestigious display. It was the actual one that had dropped into the ocean at the end of the mission. Again, Seth stood behind you with his arms around your waist. You licked your lips and tried to focus on breathing steady.

“Hard to imagine something that looks so heavy going to the moon. So much math to get it past the atmosphere.”

“Mhmm.” He rested his head on your shoulder. “I can’t imagine what it would have been like to be so close to the stars. No light pollution, no clouds…” he stepped to one side and gave you a deeper look than before, “nothing to block such a dazzling view.”

Thank the starry heavens it was dark. Or he would have seen how harsh your blush was.

“Yeah,” you managed to reply.

By the time for the film, you two were comfortable enough to hold hands. He never let go while the screen swirled with the colors of Carnival, coral, and the costumes of the ballet dancers. Neither of you had a clue that Ballet was so big on the island. Or that Havana had such a prestigious school.

The museum rotunda was a lot quieter as the theater filed out. The museum had closed while you’d been watching, and you were able to take a breath and see everything in its beauty unhindered by noise.

“There’s one more thing we have to do.” Seth tugged you to one side under the arch of the front. He positioned you to face into the corner over the water fountain. “Don’t move until I give the signal.”

“What’s the signal?”

“You’ll know.”

Taking his word for it, you waited. And waited.

And waited.

“Can you hear me?” Seth’s voice was coming from the corner!

You leaned forward. “Yeah, actually. Wha-“ Turning your head you looked to the other side of the arch. Seth was positioned the same as you on the far end of the rotunda. You could see his grin from there.

“The arch and the marble can carry the voice from one side to the other. They’re called the whispering fountains because of this. Though I don’t know which came first. The architecture or the whispers.”

“Either way, it’s a great trick.” You smiled and laughed. Another chuckle passed through your lips as you heard his laugh coming from the stone. “I’ve had so much fun today. I hope you know that.”

“You up for one more surprise?”

“Hell yeah.”

He met you back at the center doors. Outside the sky was already dark, and you could see the city down the hill through the glass. His hand again in yours made you warm all over. He led you to the tiered fountain out front. It was deco green and the water danced down to a receiving pool seven levels down. The steps on either side were starting to fill with people. You guys found a seat just as the first firework went off.

The best thing about the fireworks show wasn’t the bursts of color brighter than Cuba. Or that nobody filmed with their phones, choosing instead to experience it with their own eyes. It was how close Seth was pressed against you. And how the bursts reflected in his eyes almost as bright as his excitement that morning. And when the show ended, the waited for everyone to leave before helping you to your feet. Above you, the stars shined unbothered. The museum was up a hill, keeping you and Seth far above the city lights. His hands found yours. Then one by one, he lifted each to kiss your knuckles to kiss you under a starry sky.

Smooth fucker.

Seth really knew how to go all out. But you had to be honest with yourself. You were his the second he laid eyes on you.

**Author's Note:**

> I based the museum on the Cincinnati Museum Center. (AKA, the building that inspired DC's Hall of Justice.)


End file.
